Mind-Bending
by SuperSmartieGirl22
Summary: One crazy night Madeline finds a weapon on the roof of her apartment building. But when she is kidnaped by giant talking turtles, she learns that there are more crazy things happening around her all the time. Mutants, Ninjas, Aliens? I guess you could say it's a bit Mind-Bending. Some bad language and maybe some dark themes in the future. I hope you enjoy!


(Madeline's P.O.V.)

I'm having the weirdest dream. I'm in my bed, and I think some burglars are in my room. "Raph, look at all the boxes! Did she put it in one?" I heard someone say. Wow it's almost like there ARE people breaking into my room.

"I don't think so, we saw her carrying it around so she might have the Sai near her." Someone else said. I blinked a few times. Then the realization hit me. Someone WAS in my room. I had my back to them.

"Good thinking Donnie, now go look for it." Oh. My. God. Someone broke into my room! I heard the sound of boxes opening and closing. If I stay still maybe they'll go away! Oh who are you kidding Madeline, your acting sucks, I thought.

"No way Raph! You lost it, you look for it!" Shit, shit, shit! What am I supposed to do?! I decided to stay still and listen. Apparently they are looking for a Sai. Whatever that is.

"So where should I look?" the angry sounding one said. I heard an irritated sigh. A new voice spoke up.

"Just look near her and try not to wake her up." Oooooo! That guy had a lot of authority in his voice. Must be the leader of this operation. I smiled to myself, but my heart immediately turned to ice when I heard loud footsteps come up to my bed. CRAPITY CRAP! Whoever it was, was poking around under my bed. He won't find much, just my favorite pair of sneakers. All of my stuff is already packed up in boxes for the move. The thought made me sad, but I had bigger problems.

It was completely silent. No shuffling of feet, no boxes being opened, nothing. They were gone. I sighed quite loudly. Thank goodness. I then turned my head and was face-to-face with a green monster. Its eyes grew wide, and I'm guessing mind did too. My brain was screaming at me to yell for help, but no sound was coming from my mouth. The thing quickly stepped back and that's when I saw the other three similar monsters.

I started breathing really fast, and my heart was pounding so loud you could hear it. I probably would have calmed down but then one of the freaks waved at me and said "Hi!" That was it. I took a deep breath and was about to scream, when one of the giant green talking men clamped one of his giant green three-fingered (Yes, THREE FINGERED) hand over my mouth to muffle the scream.

"Leo!" He whisper-shouted. "What do we do?!" I tried prying his hand off my mouth but to no avail. I tried screaming again. No such luck. The men were all arguing with each other while I tried escaping. So imagine how frightened I was when the one with the hand over my mouth scooped me up bridal style, tossed me into another's arms, and then he carried me out of my window and was doing fancy flips in mid-air. I about threw up after we landed somewhere.

This isn't happening, this IS NOT happening! I'm just having a really real dream. Like the falling off a cliff dream, or the showing up at school naked dream. But when I was tossed into yet another person's arms I knew, dream or not I had to do something.

"We can't bring her back! She'll tell ever-" right at that moment I bit down hard on the green man's hand. I tasted a coppery substance enter my mouth, and I knew I drew blood. He screamed and dropped me. I was up and moving as soon as I hit the ground. But I didn't get far. 1. Because we were on a roof and there was nowhere it run and 2. Because one caught up to he and grabbed my arm. I screamed and thrashed about.

"Let me go you freaks!" I yelled, but none of them seemed to hear me. They all were just silently staring at each other. Maybe it was some sort of code because next thing I know I'm being flung over the shoulder of one of them. I was pissed. They come into my room, kidnap me, and don't even talk to me! I pounded my fists on his back. "Put me down!" I scream.

The freak just groaned. "It's going to be a long night." He muttered.

 **A/N Well. That escalated quickly. Why were lose strange green men in Madeline's room? Don't worry some backstory will come into play. Hope you enjoyed reading! Leave a review for more!**


End file.
